


tell me if it's true / am i in love with you

by missdulcerosea



Series: wonderful wednesdays, fluffy fridays [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, madoka is a cutie pie that must be protected at all costs as usual, mami is a big softie dorkwad and we love her for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: It's a beautiful spring day and Madoka wants to share a cake she baked with Mami. Mami, thinking a lot about the girl she holds dear, decides to ramble on a bit to a feline friend...
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Tomoe Mami
Series: wonderful wednesdays, fluffy fridays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731229
Kudos: 11





	tell me if it's true / am i in love with you

“Okay, just give me a moment to get the cake ready—I still have to put the berries on it!”

Madoka’s cheerful lilt rings throughout her house. Her lips twitch up into a tiny smile and she stumbles out of her chair and towards the kitchen. The day is bright, pale gold sun shining in through the wide windows of the Kaname house. Mami watches the bushes rustle outside, listens to the cars whizzing past. Since the weather is warm from spring, she wonders if maybe she and Madoka would be able to eat their cake outside. 

“Mrr.” Something soft nudges at her ankle from under the table and she peeks down. Wide eyes like polished brass stare back up at her from beneath. It’s that cat Madoka brought home with her a few weeks ago—cradling it in her arms, talking about how the poor thing had nearly gotten hit by a car. When Mami asked her what she would name the cat Madoka had simply smiled and said “Amy. Like the character from _Little Women_.”

_One of my favorite books,_ thinks Mami. _I always thought Meg to be my favorite, though._ Discarding thoughts of old books she’s read, Mami reaches down to pet at Amy.

“Hello, kitty-kitty-kitty,” she coos. Amy nudges her nose against Mami’s hand and she giggles a little at the buzzy, ticklish sensation.

It’s been like this for _weeks_ after she met Madoka. There is something about the girl. Her wheezy, high little laugh so unlike any laugh Mami has heard before is almost musical. She always waits for Mami at the entrance of the school, regales her with thoughts on the old books with yellowed pages that she so likes talking about. She’s far from an enigma: Mami knows that her favorite colors are white and pink, that her favorite food is cream stew (maybe she’ll cook it for Madoka when she gets the chance). But one of the things she wants to know about Madoka the most is if she looks at her the same way.

“I don’t know,” Mami says to the cat. “I just don’t know.”

She gets a purr in response. Amy slides out from beneath the table and lets Mami scoop her up in her arms.

“It’s Madoka. You know her, right? She’s just so sweet. And so very cute, too. She’s got the prettiest eyes, Amy. So bright, and they get even brighter when she’s happy.”

Amy squirms a little, sandpaper-rough tongue flicking out against Mami’s cheek.

“We have a lot in common, too. We both like the same books, both like sweets… But I don’t know. I really like her—love her. A crush, I guess. A really strong one. And she talks a lot about how happy she always is to spend time with me. I just don’t know if she sees me as just a friend.”

She scratches Amy between the ears.

“Well, I suppose it’s for the best. If Madoka Kaname just sees me as a friend, that would be okay. If she’s happier that way—”

“What are you talking about, Mami?”

Madoka stands in the kitchen doorway. She holds a cake on a plate: Frosted thick in piped white icing, fresh strawberries sprinkled atop. Her face scrunches up at the sight of Mami with cat in arms and she hurriedly sets the plate down onto the table. At the sound of Madoka entering the room, Amy scampers out of Mami’s grasp.

“Oh, uh—well—I—”

_How much has Madoka heard?_ She flounders around, trying to find a coherent sentence she can grasp onto. When all else fails, she blurts out:

“I was just talking to the cat about the fact that I love you!”

Silence. Then Madoka nearly slips moving around the table to pull Mami into a tight hug.

“I have been waiting for weeks to hear that.”

Mami returns the hug, wrapping Madoka close. She smells freshly of vanilla from her baking. 

“You have?”

“Mm-hm.” Madoka nods. “I really like you, Mami. I was kind of shy at first because you’re so cool, but you’re also super nice and sweet with me. And I was actually going to tell you that today but… looks like you beat me to it.”

Pulling away, she presses a strawberry-flavored kiss to Mami’s cheek.

They remain like that for a few moments: In the brightness of the kitchen, surrounded by the new life of spring outside.

“Well, I suppose this counts as a first date, eh?”

Madoka laughs and hops back to the other side of the table, where she begins to cut up the cake.

“A pretty spring day with someone who likes me back and cake—It really is our first date! And a perfect way to start it off, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> these two are adorable and i wanted to write about 'em for fluff friday ;w;
> 
> thanks for reading! take care <3


End file.
